1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technologies for manufacturing printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly to a flexible PCB (FPCB) having a relatively low cost, and a method for making the FPCB.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of technology, more and more concentrated circuits are arranged on FPCBs. However, the concentrated circuits on the FPCB may induce electro-magnetic interference (EMI), which inhibits performance of the FPCB. A conductive fabric may be employed to shield the EMI. However, the conductive fabric usually has a complex structure and a high cost, which increases manufacturing difficulty and costs of the FPCB.
Therefore, what are needed are an FPCB and a method for making the FPCB addressing the limitations described.